Embodiments of this disclosure relate generally to slot machines, and more particularly, to a slot machine that allows for multiple pulls of the slot machine on a single token regardless if the first pull produces a winning combination and or bonus combination.
Slot machines are casino gambling machines which may have three or more reels which spin when a button is pushed or a lever is pulled. Slot machines generally have a currency detector. The currency detector validates the coin or currency (hereinafter currency) placed in the slot machine and provides the proper amount of credits (i.e. pulls) for the currency inserted. Presently, slot machines provide one credit and hence one pull per currency indicated on the machine. For example, if the slot machine is a $1.00 slot machine, the slot machine provides one credit and hence one pull for each dollar inserted into the slot machine.
In general, a player receives one pull for each credit. There are some slot machines which allow for a second pull. However, in prior art slot machines, a second pull is only allowed if the reels on the slot show a winning combination and or a bonus combination.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method that overcomes the above problems.